1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, more particularly, to a light guide plate and a backlight assembly using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, information processing devices have been developed to have various shapes, various functions, and rapid information processing speeds. Such an information processing device requires a display device to display information processed in the form of electrical signals to a user.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device that has various advantages including that it is lightweight, thin, and operates at low power consumption and a low driving voltage. Thus, LCDs have been widely used in various industrial applications.
An LCD device includes a display unit having an LCD panel to display an image and a backlight assembly to provide light to the LCD panel.
Typically, a backlight assembly includes a lamp to generate light and a light guide plate to guide the light generated from the lamp toward the LCD panel. The light generated from the lamp may be totally reflected in the light guide plate according to Snell's law, reflected by a reflector plate disposed at the bottom of the light guide plate, and emitted toward the LCD panel with a certain incident angle distribution.
A conventional backlight assembly may include a diffusion sheet to diffuse light and a prism sheet to refract and collect light to improve the uniformity of light emitted from the light guide plate and enhance brightness.
However, the diffusion sheet and the prism sheet used in the conventional backlight assembly may increase manufacturing costs and complicate the assembly process.